Les chaînes de l'amour
by Blackgirl5
Summary: Tous les élèves à Poudlard sont amoureux de qqn d'autre mais si cette personne ne les aimes pas? Qu'est-ce qui se passe kan les profs tombent eux aussi amoureux?
1. Réflexion et Détermination Part I

**_Titre_** : **Les chaînes de l'amour**

**_Auteur_** : **Blackgirl5**

**_Chapitre 1_** : **Réflexion et détermination**

Bonvoici ma deuxième fic, j'espère kelle va vous plaire ! Je vous conseillerai de lire ma première : La Rivale d'Hermione. Avec un peu de chance, elle va vous plaire ! Vous risquerez de trouvez le début nul mais à partir du 3e ou 4e chap, les choses deviendront plus intéressantes.

Résidence des Dursleys, la chambre d'Harry: 

Harry, adolescent de 16 ans, grand (1m80) et beau , s'apprêtait à partir pour Poudlard ( il devait partir dans une heure)mais n'arrivait pas à trouver ses lunettes rectangulaires qu'il venait de changer cet été contre les anciennes, de forme ronde .

Il regardait sous une pile de vêtements sous son lit quand il aperçut la photo de famille de ses deux amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger .

Il s'arrêta pour admirer une certaine personne aux cheveux ébouriffés, Hermione Granger, l'élève la plus intelligente de son école. Il sourit en pensant à son caractère de poule-mère, sa façon de lui crier dessus, sa manière de donner des discours sur les elfes de maison ............

Cela ne pouvait plus durer ! Il devait lui avouer ses sentiments ! Il ne pouvait pas attendre une décennie !!!!!!!! En plus, ce ne devait pas être très dur de dire « je t'aime » ! Mais si elle lui riait au nez et se mettait à se moquer de lui ? Ne rêve pas Harry ! ce n'est pas son caractère !!!!!!!!! Allez, cette année allait être différente ! Il allait demander à Hermione de sortir avec lui !!!!!!!!!!!

Quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva ses lunettes (dans le placard, à côté de son balai) et commença à ranger ses affaires dans sa mallette en pensant à sa belle et douce Hermione.

Résidence des Weasleys, la chambre de Ron :

Ron Weasley était assit sur son lit avec toutes sortes de livres autour de lui en essayant (avec beaucoup d'effort) de finir ses devoirs. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et son esprit divaguait, il pensait à ses deux meilleures amis, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. En pensant à Hermione, il sourit. Elle lui plaisait tellement ! Mais il ne voulait pas gâcher leur si belle amitié ( si on peut le dire : façon dont ils se querellent chaque 2 minutes !lol !).

Mais cette année, tout allait changer !! Il lui avouerait ses sentiments !!! Même si cela----

Ron, chéri ?

Oui maman ?

Tu es prêt pour Poudlard ?

Oui, maman.

Tu n'as rien oublié. Tu es sûr ?

Je viens de te le dire.

D'accord. Juste pour savoir. Tu fais quoi ?

Rien.

On part dans 45 minutes. Prépare-toi.

Déjà fait.

Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien oublié ?

OUI MAMAN !

Pas la peine de crier ! Ça va, j'ai compris. Je m'en vais.

Avec cela , il reprit sa tâche en pensant au visage de la belle Her-mignonne si il lui disait qu'il essayait de finir ses devoirs 1 heure avant le départ pour le Poudlard Expresse et essaya ( je dis bien essaya ! )d'accélérer son rythme de travail .

Manoir Malefoy, la chambre de Drago :

Dipsy !

Oui, maître Drago ?

Où sont mes ingrédients pour mon cour de potions ?

Je ne sais pas !

Idiote ! Tu devrais les chercher et non rester ici à m'observer !

Ah, bon ?

Oui !!! t'es qu'une pauvre elfe stupide !!!

Merci pour le compliment !

Ahhh !!!!!! Ce n'est pas un compliment !!!!!!!!!!

Si, ça l'ait puisque ça vient d'un idiot sans cervelle !!!

Je vais te tuer, Dipsy !!!

Ça, ça m'étonne !

Et sur cela, elle partit . Drago était vraiment étonné ! C'était la première fois qu'un elfe de maison ne l'obéissait pas au doigt et à l'œil !

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que cet elfe avait été envoyé par Harry en début de l'été. Harry lui avait dit de ne point obéir à Drago. Dipsy était l'enfant de Dobby et Winky, et comme son père, elle était une rebelle !

Il commença à chercher ses ingrédients de potions. Enfin, il les trouva ! C'était super important de les trouver car il devait préparer une potion d'amour pour la donner (sans qu'elle ne le sache) à Ginny. Oui ! Drago était fou amoureux de la belle rouquine ! Il ne faisait que penser à elle ! Il s'en foutait si s'était une Weasley ! Si elle aimait les moldus ou si elle était à Gryffondor ! L'important, c'est qu'elle devait l'apprécier en retour et ça, c'était, comment dire......un peu (Beacoup, ouais !) dure !

Il savait que Virginie Weasley était amoureuse de Potter ! Satané de Potter ! Potter et ses fans ! Potter et son Quidditch ! Potter et sa célébrité !

Potter le faisait souffrir depuis sa première année à Poudlard ! Drago Malefoy n'aimait pas qu'on ne s'occupe pas de lui et qu'on fasse attention à quelqu'un d'autre !!! Surtout quand cette personne est votre pire ennemie !

Mais pour une fois ce serait lui qui aura Ginny ! Il allait lui donner la potion magique et elle tombera folle amoureuse de lui puis il lui ferait signer un contrat magique où elle jurerait de n'épouser personne d'autre que le magnifique et orgueilleux Drago Malefoy !

Paraît-il que c'est comme ça que sa mère avait marié Lucius Malefoy, son père ! On comprend, d'ailleurs, pourquoi elle a l'air si heureuse !

Mais lui, il était sûr qu'elle l'aimait en secret mais avait honte d'aimer un Serpentard ! cela ne ferait rien, il allait lui montrer sa vraie personnalité !!! Le vrai Drago ! Celui qui est charmant mais un peu agressif, le gentil et en même temps le Bad-boy !

Cette année sera différente ! Il allait tout faire pour que la charmante rouquine s'intéresse à lui !

Il continua la préparation de sa potion et jurant de faire payer à Dipsy, le manque de respect envers son maître !

Alors ? Le 2e chap va porter sur d'autres personnes mais c'est à peu près la même chose !

Reviewez SVP !

Ecrit en collaboration avec 'Mione


	2. Réflexion et Détermination Part II

**_Titre_** : **Les chaînes de l'amour**

**_Auteur_** : **Blackgirl5**

**_Chapitre 2_** : **Réflexion et détermination (Part II)**

Désolée pour le retard mais d'abord j'ai eu un problème avec l'ordi et ensuite c'est Internet qui refuse de marcher !

Merci pour les reviewsje vous adorent !

**Résumé :**

Harry aime Hermione, Ron aime Hermione et Drago aime Ginny.

**Chapitre 2: Réflexion et détermination (Part II)**

Hermione Granger :

En même temps, Hermione Granger, une fille de moldu, autrement dit « sang-de-bourbe » par ceux qui méprisent tous ceux qui ne sont pas des sangs-purs, était dans une Mercedes Benz blanche conduite par son père.

Etant donné qu'elle habitait à l'autre bout de Londres, elle devait partir 3 heures en avance pour ne pas manquer l'Express Poudlard.

Elle commença à se rappeler des ses vacances. Pas mal ! Pour tout dire ! A part le fait de baby-sitter deux morveux de garçons qui s'amusaient à lui jouer des mauvais tours ! Mais fallait aussi avouer que ses deux garçons de 4 ans étaient mignons ! Trop cuuuuuuuuuute !

Un peu comme Fred et Georges, quoi ! Mais à la différence de Tim et Greg (n'est pas kil est beau Ton Gregory à toi, Sugarly ? !) tout deux avaient la même beauté, les jumeaux Weasleys étaient différents. Oui ! Fred était le plus beau !!!! Il faisait parti des plus beaux mecs de l'école !!! Ah ! comme elle l'aimait mais maintenant elle ne pourrait plus le voir car il avait terminer sa scolarité à Poudlard. Dommage ! Elle aurait tellement voulu sortir avec lui cette année ! Espérons qu'elle le verra à Noël ! Et qu'il tombera fou amoureux d'elle ! C'était son rêve !!! En attendant, elle décida de réviser les potions.

Fred Weasley (dans son apartement) :

Georges !

Oui ?

Ils sont où, mes bottes en peau de serpent ?

Je sais pas ! Regarde dans ma chambre !

Merci.

De rien ! Pourquoi tu les cherches ?

Ben.......euh........j'ai envie de les amener avec moi juste au cas j'en aurai besoin pendant notre voyage.

D'ac.

Les jumeaux Weasley habitaient maintenant dans un appartement au Sud de Londres. Ils se préparaient pour leur voyage commercialeet oui ! Fred et Georges allaient parcourir au moins une vingtaine de pays pour exposer leurs marchandises (mais seulement dans la société de sorciers). A la fin de leur voyage, ils allaient passer une semaine à Poudlard pour faire de la publicité là-bas, puis ils allaient demeurer deux semaines au Prés-au-lard où se déroulera toutes sortes d'activités festives. Mais Fred recherchait ses bottes car il voulait impressionner Cho Chang !! Et oui le beau Fred avait craqué pour la belle chinoise ! Imaginez sa surprise quand il avait appris que le meilleur ami de son petit frère, nommé Harry Potter, sortait avec le fille de ses rêves. En plus, heureusement pour lui, Ginny lui avait dit qu'elle croyait que Cho avait un faible pour lui !!!!!

Il recherchait ses bottes en dessous de son lit quand Georges entra dans sa chambre, lui demanda à son tour, où se trouvait sa veste en cuir.

Les jumeaux s'habillaient très classes depuis qu'ils gagnaient environ 156.89 galleons par jour pour le moment (ce qui est beaucoup car Lucius Malfoy gagnait 289.25 galleons par jour avant il est maintenant en prison ! Bien fait nah !).

Leur garde-robe (pas au premier sens : rappelez-vous que se sont des sorciers et qu'ils portent des robes) se composait de robes de toutes sortes de couleurs et conçu par la compagnie Stevens (Stevens Mod. Design Compagnie : SMDC) et d'habits moldus tels que des jeans, des baggies, des t-shirts, des vestes (surtout en cuir)et autres..............

Ils étaient vraiment à la mode !!!

Vous êtes prêt ?demanda une voix féminine. Georges se retourna et aperçut, dans les escaliers, Agostine Fraisei, sa petite amie actuelle qui lui souriait.

Agostine, qu'on appelait Tina plus couramment était blonde aux yeux bleu mais elle portait des lentilles de contact violets. Elle était petite de taille (environ 1m50) mais qui avait des formes très généreuses. Elle était intelligente et travaillait en tant que sécrétaire-adjoint au poste des aurors. Au fait, c'était elle qui avait crée ce poste qui permettait aux aurors de ne pas s'occuper des rapports à rendre et à se concentrer sur les batailles et choses plus importante. Elle portait une jupe moulante bleue foncéei atteignait les genoux et one chemise bleu clair. Comme d'habitude, elle portait des chaussures à talons, cette fois-ci noires, qui lui donnait 10 cm de plus. Elle s'était maquillée légèrement, rouge à lèvres rose et mascara bleu paillette. Elle avait aussi une paire de créoles. Gerorges la trouvait simplement ravissante !

Presque. Salut bébé !

Salut . Salut Fred !

'lut (il cherchait toujours ses bottes sous son lit).

T'es ravissante, Tina.

Merci, dit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

T'as passé une bonne journée ? demanda-t-il.

Bof ! J'ai dû faire un rapport pour Tonks et j'ai dû le recommencer 17 fois parce-qu'à chaque fois elle oubliait un détail ! Je me sens épuisée !

T'es sûr que tu ne peux pas venir ?

Certaine, Georges ! Je ne peux pas rater 2 mois de travail pour faire le tour du monde avec toi et ton frère !.................... Même si j'adorerai le faire, rajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Dommage. Tu seras là à Poudlard ?

J'essayerai. Vous partez quand ?

1 heure, environ. Le temps de dire bye à mes parents.

Je vois. Elle regarda Fred qui était toujours sous le lit. Fred, tu fais quoi ?

Mes bottes en peau de serpent !

Je crois qu'elles sont dans la cuisine, répondit-elle.

Merci.

De rien ! Puis elle se tourna vers son petit ami. Chéri, je dois partir ! Kay revient ce soir donc je dois me changer.

Hmmm mmm, bye et n'oublies pas d'écrire ! il dit.

Bye et sois sage !

Oui maman, Georges répondit en riant.

Elle le quitta après l'avoir embrassé passionément une dernière fois.


End file.
